


she’s rushing in your bed

by scenedenial



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, PWP, Pegging, Porn, noel’s POV, sorta foursome, tfw ur girl fucks u next to ur homie, who’s also getting fucked by his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenedenial/pseuds/scenedenial
Summary: “What’s up?” He asks her, as if they’re in a bar or somewhere that heisn’tmostly naked and their friendsaren’tfucking six inches away.





	she’s rushing in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my fic _i think your eyes could use some sleep_ but u don’t have to read that one to understand this one
> 
> Obligatory RPF disclaimer: none of this is meant to be taken seriously, and it doesn’t reflect how I actually think these people who I love and respect live their lives. Please don’t send it to anyone affiliated with them :’)

Noel can feel Cody shaking. 

“_Shh._” Kelsey says, sounding commanding and far away as her fingers flex on Cody’s chest. His right thigh drops to the side, drops into Noel, and Noel tucks his fingers into the sweating place beneath Cody’s knobby knee. 

Cody turns his head to look at Noel for a moment, and Noel can’t help but breathe out through his nose in a noisy rush as Cody bites down on his bottom lip, looking like a porn thumbnail. 

“Ready, babe?” Kelsey asks, and Cody says _yes_ in this broken, strained voice. Noel knows when she pushes the strap in because Cody’s back arches off the starchy hotel sheets and he _whines_ like some caged and hungry animal pacing an enclosure. 

“Relax, man.” Noel pushes up on one elbow and puts a hand on Cody’s neck. He’s wide-eyed and panting, skin so flushed he looks sunburnt. “You’re cool. Don’t tense up.” 

“Kels,” Cody grunts, even as he looks back at Noel with his brows all knotted, “can you—” 

She gets the picture. Noel watches her push her hips forward, fuck deep into his best friend, and it does more for him than he’d like to admit. Cody drops his thighs open further, grabs at Noel’s arm, and he’d be lying if he said _that_ little gesture didn’t make his dick twitch in his boxers. 

Kelsey thrusts her hips again and this time Cody makes this _whimpering_ noise deep in his throat that Noel would probably laugh at if he wasn’t as turned on as he is.

“Nice.” He says to Kelsey as she leans down towards Cody’s chest, adjusting the angle. Noel feels halfway weird looking at her tits but it’s hard _not_ to. 

“Thanks. I try.” She smirks at him in a way that says _we’re in this together_ and Noel would probably reach over and dap her up if she wasn’t inside Cody at this moment.

Cody sighs, a sound like it’s been ripped from his lungs, and Noel presses a firm palm to his chest.

“You good?” Noel asks, making his voice soft and calm even as his cock aches from the display, from the tensed muscles in Cody’s shoulders and neck and the look in his glassy eyes.

“Uh huh.” Cody mutters, eyelids drooping. His lips are very pink and very wet. Noel leans down and pushes his own mouth against Cody’s; he tastes like salt and vodka.

“Good boys.” Kelsey says and, okay, it’s hot and demeaning and surreal and Noel makes a noise into Cody’s mouth. “You _like_ this, huh?”

The hotel room is lit by a lamp on the side table that throws a golden cast over the tangle of limbs on the king bed; the blackout blinds are pulled against the city lights and Cody’s breath is warm and familiar against Noel’s face. 

Because Noel has this bad habit where he likes to have the last word, he pulls his mouth off of Cody’s, the sound it makes wet and thick, and says, “_Yeah_, Cody, you like this, don’t you?” 

“_Yes_.” Cody pants underneath them, sounding almost frustrated, almost like Noel might look up and find him with tears in his eyes. “I want _more_.” 

“Noel.” Kelsey says then, and he can see something mischievous in her gaze. “Come down here.” 

“Wh—” Noel starts, but he goes, shuffles over the crumpled sheets with his boxers tenting, because he likes fucking with Cody (and fucking Cody) as much as anything else and he’s pretty damn sure that that’s what about to happen. 

“Put a finger in.” Kelsey says.

_“What.”_ Cody and Noel say at the same moment. 

“Give him more, if he wants it so bad.” Kelsey kneads the heel of her hand hand over Cody’s hip, over the edges of a fading tan line. “You okay with that, baby?” 

Noel has to admit, he’s impressed by her. 

Cody moans a _yeah_ so Noel finds the lube in the toss of the sheets (his hands are trembling but he ignores it) and slicks up two fingers with his ears ringing. 

“Just—here?” Noel asks and Kelsey nods so he doesn’t waste time pushing the first knuckle of his pointer finger into Cody alongside the strap that stretches him wet and pink. He’s so hot and so vice-tight inside that Noel’s mind is, for once, blank.

Cody’s reaction is _violent_ and immediate and goes straight to Noel’s stomach. 

“Fuck.” It’s a crumbling half shout and Noel can see the way the muscles in Cody’s tattooed thighs clench up under the skin at the extra, brand-new intrusion. Noel eases the rest of his finger inside. 

“You think you could take two dicks, man? If we practiced?” Noel says in this low, drawn-out way just to mess with Cody, to make his eyes fly open and his breath stutter out of his throat. Kelsey chuckles next to him.

“Jesus Christ. Fuck off.” Cody’s voice is hoarse and Noel rubs a hand over his tensed-up stomach. Presses down because he wants to feel how full Cody is even though he knows that’s not how it _works_. Cody sighs out loud at the added pressure, squirms under Noel’s touch. 

Noel is pushing in a second finger, Kelsey’s hand on his wrist to adjust the angle, Cody whining and whining as if he hasn’t been _touched_ yet, when the door to the hotel room clicks open. 

“Okay.” Aleena says, her hair long and windblown over the shoulders of that long camel-colored jacket, and Noel doesn’t miss the way the corner of her mouth curves up into a smirk as she crosses the carpeted floor in heels that make her look taller than she is. “I get it.” 

She leans down and presses her lipstick-painted mouth into Noel’s neck even as he pushes his fingers deeper into Cody. He turns his head and catches her lips in his own. She tastes like champagne and vaguely chemical makeup and Noel shivers at the knowledge that ten minutes ago she was in an Uber with family friends and now she is here with her hand skirting over his thighs.

“What’s up?” He asks her, as if they’re in a bar or somewhere that he _isn’t_ mostly naked and their friends _aren’t_ fucking six inches away.

“You having fun?” She responds, and he wants to pull up her shirt and haul her onto the bed on top of him. He nods and crooks a finger inside Cody to illustrate his point. Aleena gives him that half smile again when Cody whimpers and it makes Noel’s mouth fill with saliva.

“He’s good at that, huh, Cody?” Aleena asks and Noel’s cheeks burn pink with it. Kelsey laughs under her breath. Noel sees Aleena look at her and sees the secret, nuanced look that passes between them and wonders what it’s like to be a girl and to understand a girl at that level. He wonders what they say to each other when he and Cody aren’t around. He wonders how feels to be so soft and sweet-smelling and perceptive and to leave lipstick stains on the rims of drinks. 

Aleena leans over and she and Kelsey kiss, all soft giggles into soft lips and Noel is _stunned_ and even harder than before, if that’s possible. He looks over at Cody like _what the fuck_ and Cody meets his gaze with wide, startled eyes. Wow. Okay.

And then Aleena is undressing at the foot of the bed and it pulls Noel out of his shock and into the moment, into the room where the air grows thick with the furtive heaviness of want and spit and give and take. Aleena crawls onto the bed in her bra and underwear and pushes Noel down to his back; Cody makes this desolate keening noise when Noel’s fingers slip out of him. 

Kelsey says something to her that Noel can’t quite hear, and Aleena laughs at it. Noel turns his head to look at Cody, Cody who is all visibly strung out and twisted up, hot and tense in the face. Noel knows the look in his eyes—it’s the way Cody looks at him when he sexts him in the back of Matt’s car and there’s _nothing_ Cody can do about it in the moment. Their sweaty arms knock together at the elbows. 

“I’m gonna take these off, yeah?” Aleena says then, her cool fingertips ghosting at Noel’s hips. He says _yeah_, too quickly, and she tugs his boxers down to his knees. The air hits his dick and he’s half-embarrassed at how hard he is because, _Jesus_, no one’s even put a hand on him. No one’s even paid him attention.

“Hey, where you going?” Noel asks half-desperately because Aleena is shuffling off the bed after leaving him there naked and panting.

“Be right back.” She says, and he knows he’s in for it. 

When she returns, gliding over the carpet like an angel, the first thing Noel notices is the red indent in the skin of her shoulder where her bra strap has fallen down along her bicep. The second thing is the black leather harness she holds like something delicate in her thin-fingered hands.

“Aleena.” He says, but they both know there’s no hint of argument in his voice. Cody laughs, the sound bitten off when Kelsey leans forward and brings a hand to his mouth to quiet him. She looks over her shoulder at Aleena and Noel knows they planned this. His dick is hard and aching and he feels too exposed on his back in a foreign, crisp-pillowed bed; his hand finds Cody’s wrist and their chests heave in tandem. 

“Ready?” Aleena asks, and she’s slipping her underwear down, the lace falling to the carpet at her feet. 

“As I’ll ever be, I guess. Though how can you really—” But then she’s clicking the buckles on the harness into place and crawling up over his body and saying _shut the fuck up, Noel._ And he shuts up. 

His nails dig half moons into Cody’s forearm. 

Aleena pushes into him sick-slow and his vision goes white then dark and he’s _really fucking glad_ that he got himself ready earlier because he couldn’t have waited for this feeling one more second. Cody says something that he doesn’t make out till a moment later when he realizes it was along the lines of _you’re fine, baby._ Noel might smack him for it if he wasn’t so blown out and far gone.

“There you are.” Aleena says when Noel blinks his eyes back open and looks at her.

“Our boys.” Kelsey says, and it sounds fond as hell. Cody’s back arches; Noel can feel the shift in weight on the mattress and the tensing of Cody’s arm. 

Aleena pulls away then pushes back home and Noel’s nerve endings explode with the feeling of it. Jesus Christ, he will never be used to this. He will never get over this. 

“Hey, Noel?” Aleena’s voice is honeyed and halfway teasing. “Turn over, yeah?” She pulls out of him and he gasps at the emptiness, the sudden lack of pressure. She smiles at him. “_Today_, man.” 

Noel does what she says. 

His dick rubs in the sheets and the feeling makes him bite hard on his lower lip. Cody is looking at him, the dazed blurriness of someone who’s been too on edge for too long written all over his face. 

Aleena’s hands are cool against his burning skin; she hauls his hips up and back and a second later he feels the push of silicone, the dampness of lube between his thighs. 

“C’mon.” He says, nudging backwards and feeling the tip of the strap breach like _holy fuck_. Cody is looking at him like something he wants and his lips are wet with spit. Noel can’t process being _wanted_.

Then Aleena takes over and pushes the strap all the way into him and Noel’s hand flies up and Cody catches it in his own and says _hey_ and that’s all it takes for Noel to bury his face in the pillow that smells like generic laundry detergent and moan like a girl. 

The whole scene has Noel feeling the same way he did the moment after walking off the stage where he bombed that first comedy club open mic; all defeated and humiliated but at the same time so fucking _exhilarated_ because it was finally fucking happening. Aleena wraps her fingers around the side of his waist and squeezes. Cody’s nails press hard into Noel’s knuckles. 

“I’m gonna—” Cody grunts and Noel lifts his head because he wants to watch Cody come more badly than he wants to hide the fevered blush on his face and the tears in his eyes. Aleena snaps her hips and the ensuing shiver that races through Noel makes his arms shake hard enough that he’s not sure they’ll be able to hold him up.

“C’mon.” Kelsey chides. Noel can see Cody’s hand moving on his own dick in his peripheral vision. Noel makes eye contact with Cody, holds it. Squeezes his hand hard. Cody, who’s thrown up in his bathroom and cried in his bed and slept next to him through countless, exhausted nights of writing and grinding and trying to make their bullshit _work_. Who’s poured shots into his mouth and licked his inner thighs and fucked him over a coffee table. 

Cody says _oh, shit_ and screws up his face and comes. 

“That’s right, honey.” Kelsey says. Aleena fucks into Noel, runs her hands over his back. Cody’s hand comes up to Noel’s face and then they’re kissing and it’s all so _much_ that Noel could scream. 

Cody’s face is slack, mouth open, and Noel lets his tongue clash over his teeth as Cody rides out the last of his orgasm with his shoulders jerking. 

“Fuck, Kelsey.” Cody says when Noel pulls back because Aleena is railing him hard enough that he can’t keep it _together_ anymore. He drops his face back into the pillow and is glad that it muffles the sounds coming out of him

Noel hears the metal clatter of a harness hitting the floor, then the high noises of girl pleasure and a panted _Cody_ and imagines him eating her out, which is something Noel fucking loves to see him do, okay. He’s too shaky to lift his head and watch as Aleena’s hand rubs up in between his shoulder blades and he whispers her name into the pillow. 

Noel bears back onto Aleena’s dick, chasing it, ready and hungry and waiting. He hears Kelsey come and Cody call her _sweetheart_ and then there’s the shuffle of bodies and a hand that isn’t Aleena’s pushes between Noel’s body and then sheets and grabs his dick. 

Cody’s fingers twist around the base and Noel bites down hard enough on the inside of his cheek that he knows his tongue will be going back to the irritated spot all week. 

“Let go, Noel.” Cody says in this husky, post-sex voice.

“It’s okay.” Aleena says. “You’re okay.” Her strap rubs up against his prostate and Cody’s hand rubs at Noel’s dick and his mouth presses hot and open against Noel’s sweating shoulder and the slick drag of tongue on skin is what pushes Noel over the edge.

He comes into Cody’s hand, sweating and panting and halfway praying. 

Aleena leans over his back and kisses him on the neck and when she pulls out Noel misses her immediately and acutely. 

He rolls over to his back once his lungs can take in air again, sore and damp between the legs, head spinning. Cody is smiling all soft at him and, whatever, it makes his chest warm. 

After a beat of dazed panting, he reaches down and pulls Aleena up onto his lap, loving the way her hair falls messy down her back, loving the way her face has flushed red and the way her lipstick has smeared, loving _her_. 

“Please.” She says under her breath, and he slips his fingers under the harness without bothering to remove it and rubs at her clit until she’s breathing fast and shallow and leaning into his chest. She says his name like a curse and he feels his fingers get wetter than they were. He sucks them off and kisses her, all teeth and tongue.

Aleena scoots off the bed to undo her harness and slip her underwear back on, and as she and Kelsey talk in soft voices, Noel flops back down onto the bed next to Cody. The sheets beneath them are creased and heavy with the smell of sweat and sex.

“Jesus fuck, man.” Cody says, looking over at him with this dazed, glazed cast in his eyes. Noel wants to slip a finger into the place where Cody is still soaked and sensitive to the touch. Instead, he laughs at the popcorn ceiling, his own cum drying sticky and disgusting on his stomach.

“Yeah. Jesus fuck.”


End file.
